Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter six
Chapter six of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story From the copters, they see the B-36 suddenly go into a U-turn. "She's running away" the minnow-woman guessed, "no she isn't" Ernie corrected pretty sure that wasn't what Vestara is doing. In fact he right's: Vestara plans to ram the Peacemaker into the Axis-fleet with supersonic-speed. "Oh no" Major Heartworm remarks knowing what it's planning to do, the air-pirates who were harassing the fleet see it too and retreat, "fire on that plane!" Spigot yells frantically, but it was too little too late: in the blink of an eye the Peacemaker accelerates right into them, crashing into the lead one while shockwaves spawned from the impact cut through the rest. Nobody could believe it either. After the XR-10-transport-copters and pirate's Me-309-fighters and 609-conjoined-fighters land on-slash-in the Iron Vulture, the flying aircraft-carrier gets the heck outa there. At the same time various fighter and transport-planes flee the doomed P 188-proto-jets. "They're getting away!" Spigot cries from his personal Kikka-fighter, "not to worry Spigot, they will surely lead us to Cloudkicker" Heartworm assures from his BV-155-interceptor, a few Focke-Wulf Fw 189 Uhu-fighters fly on ahead to keep track of them. This plane was a tactical-recon and bomber-plane. It resembled the P-38 Lightning a bit given that they both have twin propellers and a twin-boom tail, one of the few differences was that the fw-189-uhu has the tail-dragger landing-gear. They fallow the Iron Vulture to wherever it's going, and if lucky it will lead them right to Kit Cloudkicker. Back with Kit, he was majorly better and was catching up with his relatives, who decided to celebrate a welcome-home party for him. "...and that's how we won the Battle-of-Thembria" Kit explained telling about that battle of Kit's with the High-Marshal in Thembria, predictably his relatives were quite impressed. "Wow, just...wow" Sari Cloudkicker says, Nestor suddenly hugs Kit, "that was awesome, when I grow up I hope to be just like you cousin" he states much to everyone else's happiness, including Kit's who gushed at being called "cousin", "I bet you'll make a fine pilot later on" he giggles, "actually I hope to be a navigator, that actually sounds important" Nestor corrects much to Kit's amazement, but he simply smiles, "well you are right, being a navigator is vital" he assures, "anyway we should get the party ready" Jennifer states, "what party?" Molly asks, "for Kit's return, this moment is too precious not to celebrate" Lumat answers, "I'm in" Baloo announced predictably, "of course you would be" Rebecca jokes much to Baloo's offense, "just make sure he doesn't over-indulge himself, he gets kinda crazy during parties" Kit warns his relatives, "duly noted" Lenora whispers. Later that evening, Airplane Jane was seen flying across Usland in a new Handley Page Manx-plane: an experimental plane with two rear-facing propellers and no tailplane (planes that lack tailplanes, foreplanes or just have two wings only are known as tailless-aircraft, though the wings themselves do have the twin-tail-design as well as a single rudder). She had gotten it to replace her old airscrew-driven plane which was starting to get frail, and while the new plane limited the amount of load, it didn't cause her much problems. She was just cruising minding her own business when she sees Kit's new plane down on a mini-airfield and the mansion too, plus the various cars and other aircraft arriving, not to mention people. "Wonder what's going on down there" she says to herself and flies on down to that airfield, landing next to a Grumman JF Duck-amphibious-biplane that Louie was checking over, "hey Louie" she calls, "hey Jane" Louie waves, "what's going on here, some kind of party?" she wonders, "actually yeah, Kit's relatives are hosting it" Louie answers, "wait, Kit has more relatives?" Jane gasps, "believe it or not yes" Louie humors and walks up that same pathway the Higher-for-Hire gang took, Jane fallowing. Upon arrival they see indeed a party was going on, though only a few people were present: among them were Buzz, Katie Dodd and the Jungle-Aces' parents (their kids would meet them here) who were just meeting Kit's relatives, "it's very nice meeting you all" Mrs. Vandersnoot greets, "it is a pleasure Mrs. Vandersnoot, Kit told us all about you and your son" Gregory replies, "did he now? well I certainly owe him for saving my son from that dreaded air-pirate Don Karnage, I'm glad to know him, even if he is a bit danger-prone" Mrs. Vandersnoot jokes, "well if I ever see that pirate, I will end him" Jennifer growls, making everyone look at her, "boy she sure hates Karnage for corrupting Kit" Rey notes, "can't say I blame her" Rebecca adds, "yeah me neither" Ernie's dad adds, "um, Mr. Noland sir?" Buzz peeps, "please call me Noland" Noland requests, "sorry, but what is that helicopter-thing out there called?" Buzz repeats having seen the Kellett KD-1-autogyro, "oh that is called an autogyro: it's like an airplane and a copter mashed together" Noland describes, "cool name, wish I thought of it, then I would've called it the plane-copter or heli-plane, cause it's practically both" Buzz laments, but suddenly gets an idea, "wait I got it: Tiltjet" he suddenly announces making everybody look at him, "eh he's always like that" Riven shrugs, "hey shortstop" Louie calls to Kit, "Louie, Airplane Jane over here" Kit waves and they walk over where they see The Cloudkicker Family in total, "whoa so you guys are his long-lost relatives?" Louie gasps, "in the fleshes Louie" Ramón confirms, "hey howdy-do" he greets and shakes hands with his feet, which Lumat found funny, "hahaha, I like this guy" he comments, "so you own that island-bar right? Kit told us all about it" Sari remarks, "yes-sire" Louie replies and caught a glimpse of Kit's cousins, "and who are these little munchkins?" he coos, "I'm Marianna" Marianna introduces, "I'm Martha" Martha fallows, "and I'm Marissa" Marissa finishes, "we're triplets" they all add, "whoa" Jane notes, "and I'm Nestor, and this here is Brycen" Nestor introduces and holds out Brycen who babbles to Louie, "aw ain't he a doll?" Louie coos until Brycen latches onto the ape's nose and holds on, much to Louie's agony while everyone else laugh. Down at the airfield, a Potez 56-executive-plane was landing. Once it parked out came the Jungle-Aces in their casual-cloths, plus Dunder. "Thanks for the lift" Bert bids to a caecilian-man and a sparrow-man who wished them luck in having fun as they pull out and fly away, "would be nice to have some down time after what we've all been through" Felix notes while they all look out across the airfield, they were sure not all the planes present lived here and were merely guests, and now they eagerly go up the walkway leading to the mansion, not noticing a Fw 189 flying by. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction